mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Dad
I thought that it was John's Nanna/Grandmother that had the ashes and picture... --MrGuy 21:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Whoops. I misread it. My badKbmr 10:57, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Added some things that might relate him to Problem Sleuth. Kratospie, Inventor of the Demented Smiley Face. 04:09, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Dad has been shown to be able to use fists in combat at http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=002788 Just an FYI for future updates. -TLTLI I'm starting to think that guardians don't have strife specibi. They can simply use whatever they want. That would explain why Bro can use a puppet, his elbow, and a katana all in one fight, Dad can fight with a cake, a pie, his fists, shaving cream, a broom, etc...--Bunnyboi 08:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) @Bunnyboi I begin to think this is the case as well. This may or may not mean that WV and PM are Guardians as well, or something quite similar. -TLTLI The Guardians are exceptionally powerful and experienced, at least compared to the current abilities of the kids, so they probably have very large Strife Portfolios full of tons of Specibi. Furthermore, "conceptual" Strife Specibi wouldn't be strange, considering how vague "Hammerkind" already has to be to include a Pogo-Hammer, so Dad may just have a "Pranksterkind" Specibus of some sort. EternalLurker 16:34, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Ah, so you mean that something such as Fistkind or unarmedkind exists, explaining certain attacks? Hmm...also a likely theory. However I must admit I like the first idea more :\ -TLTLI You think maybe by this point we could consider Dad to be a protagonist?-- 00:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Dad for sure is a protagonist by now. Kratospie, Inventor of the Demented Smiley Face 00:39, December 4, 2009 (UTC) He is an adult. He has had his whole life to collect Stride Specubi. Could have hundreds of them.--DukeLions 02:47, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Safekind?!?! I don't even know anymore D:--Lord Senax 03:02, December 4, 2009 (UTC) *I don't think every single object lifted has to count as a "kind". John used the Green Slime Pogo and the Shaving Cream without needing a Strife card at all. - 11:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) *Indeed. Rose certainly doesn't have Safekind, Bathtubkind, etc, nor even a general Sburbkind to allow her to attack through the game. Strife Specibi seem only to improve one's combative abilities rather than being a necessity for engaging in combat at all. I mean, are you guys suggesting that anyone with a Sylladex has an innate Sylladexkind Specibus to allow Sylladex weaponization? EternalLurker 08:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) *I think it mention that by having a Strife Specibus in one's Strife Portfolio allows one to use any object in the Specibus "at will." I don't think the distinction was made that you cannot use an item in Strife if you do not have the Strife Specibus, only that you can't use the item to Aggrieve. Also, it's totally possible that Dad is just "weaponizing" his Sylladex. ThirtyThreeAs 20:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) As for Strife Specibi Cards, think about how Jade got her Sylladex cards. Grandpa bought them. As strange as it sounds, but if cards can be bought at a store, (Dad bought a Modus Control Deck with some cards to go with it, now) I don't see why one just couldn't go to a store that would sell these things. If someone particularly had an interest and knew about Skaia, Sburb, and all this crazy apocalyptic stuff happening, I'm sure they would purchase some kind of all-duty set of Strife Specibi. They are small, and as they sound rather common-place, a store could have hundreds if not thousands of different specibi. There are crappy specibi, as seen on the back of the Strife Card when John originally chose hammerkind, so undoubtedly there has to be corresponding ridiculous cards to match with them. This is kind of where we don't have information about the outside world so the ridiculousness that we find ridiculous is probably commonplace. Secondly, John was able to use weird items indirectly. He never has actually assaulted anything himself using the Pogo Ride, but rather just bopped their heads. Rose is using Sburb and therefore doesn't need to make use of a Strife Specibus because she's not in Strife. Another possibility is that Strife items can be summoned at will, kinda like how video games work. Kinda hilarious if you apply this to Legend of Zelda - Link already has all this equipment, he actually just finds the Strife Specibi in those chests, rofl. He's then able to summon the equipment whenever he wants so long as it's in his Inventory/Portfolio. Granted, he's killed things before without those weapons, but he's never actually summoned them directly to his hands. Kbmr 15:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Neutral/Undetermined It would be cool if we could move him out of the neutral section at some point in the near future...-- 05:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm certain Dad will be an ally at some point. The others, I'm not so sure about currently. Bro, especially, hasn't done a single good thing for Dave.--Bunnyboi 05:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Bro is kind of an asshat. Fruckert 06:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Moving Dad to being a Protagonist would mean we would have to know what his intentions are. Right now I don't think any of us can conclusively say what it is that Dad is doing besides just beating the tar (Hurf durf) out of things. We DO know that he has been aware of Skaia for quite a while now, and he is helping John become more of a man, but there isn't really anything concrete to say why he's doing it other than John is his kid. If Dad was hatching some kind of crazy plan he'd probably put a little more thought into it than just going to the evil doer's lair and causing havoc. For now, I still stick with the "Undetermined" side of the Neutral ladder until it becomes more clear what he is up to even though the majority of the circumstantial evidence is smacking us upside the face. Mostly because our assumptions end up being dead, dead wrong. Bro is a necessary asshat to Dave, who has shown how much of an asshat he can be. It takes an asshat to humble an asshat and I think he is working similarly to Dad and Mom, in that they genuinely care but don't necessarily approach it in the best manner. Although knocking Dave's ego down a few stories will probably help with his ego, despite it not being so obvious. Kbmr 14:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Might Dad actually be Japanese? That might explain his presence here. Only his hat is like Problem Sleuth, but I still think Andrew should have the Problem Sleuth "real" universe cross over into the Homestuck universe for some more, tasty, weird plot shit. This dude is starting to creep me out. His lover pre-scratch is mom, who is a little girl now. What is he going to do now, fall in love with Rose? Also, I'm starting to get weirded out by how this guy came into existance. Already its been implied that he is possibly Grandma's and Grandpa's kid even though they are technically siblings. Yet, now his mom is his daughter, and his son's sister is his possible mother. Personally, I think this guy is either John when he is all grown up due to time shenanigans, or he is just this random hobo that walked into this clusterf*ck of a family and just starting adopting people left and right.Loverdesang 13:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) What had been established was that he was Nanna's child with an unknown man. Now in the post scratch univers John most likley has taken Nanna's place. So he might be John's son with an unknown woman, but definetly should have grown up as John's "son". Alternativley, and this has been lingering around for a while now, he might have previously unknown ectobiological origins, after all he is the spitting image of Colonel Sassacre. And now that could explain how he is able to remain unchanged in the scratched universeBitterLime 14:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :Remember that, biologically, he and John are brothers. I find it incredibly likely that John's son would resemble his own brother, as I'm sure there are many kids who look a LOT like their uncles. Sp des Slick 21:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sometimes I suspect that the father is PROBLEM SLEUTH :Probably not. Also, please sign your name with the tildes (the ~ things on the end of the keyboard) Chezrush 15:40, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :My. NAME. IS. 99colourful 19:44, May 22, 2012 (UTC)